Finn the Human
|-|Finn= |-|Wizard Finn= |-|Farmworld= Summary Finn the Human, real name Finn Mertins is a main character of Adventure Time. He, along with his adoptive brother Jake the Dog are the loyal champions of the Candy Kingdom. Finn vowed to keep the Kingdom and its residence safe at all cost. Finn is a very loyal and kind person, always giving a helping hand to those who need it. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely 8-A | 8-A to 7-C | At least 7-A | 9-C to High 6-A | At least High 6-A, likely 5-B Name: Finn the Human, Finn Mertens, Pen (his name in the original short), Finn. Classification: Currently human (He was once a butterfly, a blog creature and a cosmic being his past lives) Gender: Male. Age: 16 years old as of Season 6-present. Origin: Adventure Time Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, agility, durability and stamina, Expert in hand to hand combat, Expert Swordsman and shown to be proficient in other weapons as well, Resistance to Mental Attacks, Immunity to electricity. Ice Generation with the Ice Ninja skills. Transmutation and Flight with Wizard powers, Reality Warping (With his imagination, full extent of it is unknown, but his control over it is quite limited) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Made a giant Ogre groan in pain during The Enchiridion), likely Multi-City Block level (Hurt Marceline with a good punch) | Multi-City Block level to Town level (Moved a small mountain that had a village on top of it) | At least Mountain level (Defeated the "Evil Monster" who could overpower Joshua, who in turn could defeat Kee-Oth, a demon so powerful that not even The Ice King could hurt him) | Street level (Matched swords with members of the Destiny Gang) to Multi-Continent level with the Ice Crown (Was going to encase the entire planet in a massive block of ice) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Planet level (Defeated Orgalorg the World Breaker, a being, whose his name implies, can destroy planets. Gunter name under the Ice Kings rule was also stated to be Hunson Abadeer's equal) Speed: Subsonic (Should be comparable to the Buisness Men, who built a bridge in under a second) | Subsonic | At least Subsonic (Dodged Lemongrabs Soundsword) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Princess Bubblegum, who kept pace with the Flame Princess) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely far higher (Kept pace with Orgalorg) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class G (Moved a small mountain) | Class K (Outright hurled the Evil Monster) | At least Class K (Halted the flight of Martins Spaceship, albeit for a brief time) Striking Strength: Class GJ (Traded blows with Tiffany) | Class GJ | Class PJ+ (Wields the Demon Blood Sword, a weapon made with Kee-Oths own blood. Should be somewhat comparable to Joshua) | Class KJ (Matched swords with Big Destiny) | At least Class NJ, likely Class XJ (Should be around as strong as Grob Gob Glob Grod due to his victory over Orgalorg) Durability: Multi-City Block level (Took hits from many powerful enemies, such as a direct punch from a corrupted Princess Bubblegum, who in this state could wrestle with the Gumball Guardians) | Multi-City Block level | At least Mountain level (Survived a beat down from the Evil Beast. Comparable to Jermaine who regularly takes hits from Demons who could match Joshua) | Street level | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Planet level Stamina: Average Human Range: Standard melee range, Extended Melee Range with swords, Several meters with crossbow and magic | Planetary with the Ice Crown Standard Equipment: "Scarlet", also known as The Golden Sword of Battle is Finn's original and arguably most iconic sword. The blade is noticeably worn and chipped, with several scratch marks. During the events of The Real You, Finn accidentally turned the sword into a 4-Dimensional version of itself after he accidentally created a 4-Dimensional black hole that was sucking in all of Ooo, it is implied that the blade has been lost ever since. The Demon Blood Sword was a sword passed down by Finns adoptive father, Joshua. It is a very large and imposing broad sword made with the blood from the demon Kee-Oth. The sword was obviously very important to both Finn and Joshua, considering that Joshua hid it away in a dungeon for Finn to discover. Eventually, Finn destroyed the sword in an attempt to save The Ice King and Abracadaniel. The Grass Sword was a sword Finn received during The Blade of Grass. Despite its rather puny appearance, the Sword has proven to be quite powerful. Being able to cut pretty much anything without much effort. The sword would later turn out to be cursed and could never be "unequipped". Finn quickly accepts this fact and becomes quite skillful with using it. During the events of Escape from the Citadel, Finn looses his arm and doesn't use the Grass Sword up until the events of The Comet, in which he uses it to defeat Orgalorg the World Breaker. Intelligence: Varies. Most of the time lacking in much common sense and relying on instinct to overcome problems, though other times he shows to make very good strategies and overcome problems rationally. Weaknesses: Low intelligence, he can be very naive will fighting. Key: Seasons 1-2 | Wizard Finn | Seasons 3-5 | Farmworld | Fused with the Grass Sword Others Notable Victories: Saitama (One Punch Man) Saitama's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized. This was Saitama as of 2016/08/12) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Adventure Time Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Humans Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Cartoon Network Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Adventurers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5